thewalkingdeaddecayfandomcom-20200216-history
Raymundo Santos
"Both of you are dead! You hear me? DEAD!"'' - Ray to Marcus and Kenny as they escape from Ray '''Raymundo Santos '''is a minor antagonist of The Walking Dead: Decay in Season One and the major antagonist in Season three. Ray is a criminal that was facing 11 felonies before the outbreak. Season One Ray meets Marcus in the city during one of Marcus' scavenges. Ray has Marcus run a few errands for him or he will kill Marcus. He gives Marcus his car and tells him to hurry and that if he leaves with his car that he will find him. Marcus robs survivors and gets back to Ray. Ray has a girl held captive and he tells Marcus to blow her brains out. Marcus denies and tells Ray to screw off. Ray angrily shoots at Marcus as Marcus steals his car and leaves. After this encounter, Ray radio's Lily on the radio every so often telling them that he'll be coming for them. Season Three After Lily and the group escaped the valley in Season One, Ray had started gathering survivors for his own criminal group. After Kenny had been healed up with Ezekiel's group, Kenny tells Ezekiel that there is a man in the city that is robbing survivors that go through and that he has been out to kill Kenny after Kenny stole from him. When Ezekiel, Kenny, and Diane go to search in the city, Ray kidnaps them and kills Diane. Shortly before he attempts to kill Kenny, his men are killed by Marcus and Ray is attacked by Kenny, chopping off two of Ray's fingers. Later in the season, the whole group is captured by Ray and is taken base at the old Military Base that the group left behind in the previous season. The group is forced to work with Ray or he will start killing them off one by one. Appearances Season One *Another Part of Town *Helping Uncle Sam (mentioned) Season Three *Ray is confirmed to appear in Season Three. Relationships Marcus ''"You think you can steal from me, kill my friends, betray me, and simply just get away? You're lucky I don't chop your head off and feed it to the walkers!" - Ray to Marcus about his actions Ray and Marcus have a very hostile relationship. After Marcus denied to kill the young girl, Ray goes hostile and attempts to kill Marcus but Marcus evades and gets away by stealing Ray's car. Shortly after, Ray attempts to radio Marcus warning him to watch his back. In Season Three, Marcus kills Ray's henchmen and saves Ezekiel and Kenny from death by Ray. Later in the season, Ray captures the group and holds Marcus hostage. Kenny "I told you that all you had to do was give up your food and I'd let you go... boy, you fucked up Ken" - Ray to Kenny about his decision Ray and Kenny have a hostile relationship. Sometime when Kenny first arrived in the city, Ray attempted to rob him of his food but Kenny fought back and escaped the city. In Season Three; Kenny, Ezekiel, and Diane get kidnapped by Ray. Ray kills Diane and Marcus rescues Kenny and Ezekiel shortly before Ray was about to kill Kenny. Later in the season, Ray captures the group and holds Kenny hostage along with the rest of the group. Ezekiel "Don't touch my daughter you fucking monster!" - Ezekiel to Ray after he beat Johari Ray and Ezekiel have a hostile relationship. Ray kidnaps Ezekiel, Kenny, and Diane and kills Diane. Shortly before he attempts to kill Kenny, Marcus rescues Ezekiel and Kenny. Later in the season, Ray captures the group and holds Ezekiel hostage along with the rest of the group. Ezekiel also has an extreme hate for Ray after Ray beats Johari for not being a strong enough worker. Killed Victims The list is of victims that Ray has killed: *Young unnamed Girl *Cody (killed offscreen) *James (killed offscreen) *Diane Montressor *Numerous survivors Trivia *Ray's house and car were obviously bought (or stolen) with money he earned from bank jobs. *Ray tells Marcus he sees a young Ray in him. **This might be why he has Marcus do various robberies for him *Marcus mentions Ray to Sargent Erik Tan **Marcus says, "I met this psychopath in the city named Ray. He's crazy as all hell" *It is unknown what happened to Ray's house since he now lives in the old military base with his henchmen. Category:Survivors Category:Antagonist